The present invention is related to a connector assembling structure, and more particularly to a coaxial cable connector which is integrally processed and can be easily assembled. The volume of the connector is effectively reduced.
It is a trend to minimize the volume of electric or electronic connector and demand higher electric properties thereof. Also, in order to increase production efficiency and facilitate assembly of the connector, it is tried by manufacturers to design simpler structure within a limited space and manufacture the connector at lower cost while achieving more precisely electric connection.
The electric connecting structure of a conventional mini coaxial cable includes two board-to-board connectors respectively soldered on an adapting board and a circuit board. A mini coaxial cable is soldered on the adapting board. By means of the board-to-board connectors, the mini coaxial cable can be electrically connected with the circuit board. With respect to such structure, the cost for the components is relatively high and it is complicated to process the structure. Moreover, the board-to-board connectors are not specifically designed for the mini coaxial cable. Therefore, it is necessary to select different types of board-to-board connectors in accordance with different height restrictions. It increases inconvenience in management of stored products.
Recently, a connector specifically designed for the mini coaxial cable has been developed. In manufacturing, a specific tool is used to press and inlay the respective terminals into an insulating seat. The width of the connector is varied with the number of the terminals. Therefore, when manufacturing connectors with different widths, it is necessary to replace the specific tool with another one. It is troublesome to replace the tool and the replacement will lower the production efficiency.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a connector assembling structure including a connector main body and an insertion seat. The center of an insulating seat of the main body are formed with multiple transverse channels which are arranged in parallel to each other. Two notches are formed on the periphery of the top side of the insulating seat in positions to which the lines of terminal insertion holes are directed. Accordingly, a longer tool can be co-used to press down and locate the terminals without being obstructed. Therefore, it is unnecessary to use a specific processing tool so that the production procedure and implements are simplified and the manufacturing cost is lowered.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above connector assembling structure in which each terminal is substantially L-shaped, having a horizontal section and a vertical section which are respectively positioned on two sides away from a central line of the terminal. Accordingly, when the terminals are oppositely arranged in two lines, the vertical sections of the terminals are symmetrically arranged, while the horizontal sections are interlaced. Therefore, in unit length, the number of the arranged terminal (density) is increased so that the connector can have smaller volume and lighter weight.